fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Flower
Rainbow Flower is an insert song sung by Aoi Yuki in Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. Lyrics |-|Kanji = (Ye-e-Ye-e Ha-a Kort gungnir messa baggy) (Ye-e-Ye-e Ha-a Kort gungnir messa brossy…Gungnir) 幾億の歴史を超えて この胸の(Go) 問いかけに(Go) 応えよShine 焔より熱い想いよ 鋼鉄の(Go) イカヅチで(Go) ぶっ飛ばせMy Gungnir 最速で最短で一直線に 光った(Fly) 朝日を(Fly) 君と共に　見たい(見たい)　今(今)見上げよう 響け(響け)伝え(伝え)歌え(歌え) 全力で「一人じゃない」と届けたい 響け(響け)伝え(伝え)歌え(歌え) そしてッ! 笑おう…! この世界には　歌がある 何度でも立ち上がれるさ ちょっとだけ(Go) 来た道を(Go) 見てごらん? こんなにも輝いている 積み上げた(Go) 物語(Go) 嘘は何もない 「いつか未来に人は繋がれる…」 大事な(Fly) 友から(Fly) 貰った言葉　絶対(絶対)　夢(夢)紡ぐから 響け(響け)伝え(伝え)歌え(歌え) 全開で　愛の挽歌よ轟いて 響け(響け)伝え(伝え)歌え(歌え) そしてッ! 勇気も何もかもを　全部束ねよう (Balwisyall nescell gungnir tron) 君と私、みんな、みんな 歩みきった、足跡に、どんな花が咲くのかなぁ? 泣いて、笑い、生まれ落ちた、涙、なみだ…、 きっと　綺麗な虹の花になって　咲き歌う…! 響け(響け)伝え(伝え)歌え(歌え) 全力で「一人じゃない」と届けたい 響け(響け)伝え(伝え)歌え(歌え) そしてッ! また会うその日まで笑顔の「サヨナラ」だ! 絶対に…絶対に…ッ! |-|Romanji = (Ye-e-Ye-e Ha-a Kort gungnir messa baggy) (Ye-e-Ye-e Ha-a Kort gungnir messa brossy…Gungnir) iku oku no rekishi o koe te kono mune no (Go) toikake ni (Go) kotaeyo Shine honoo yori atsui omoi yo kōtetsu no (Go) ikazuchi de (Go) buttobase My Gungnir saisoku de saitan de icchokusen ni hikatta (Fly) asahi o (Fly) kimi totomoni mi tai (mi tai)　ima (ima) miageyou hibike (hibike) tsutae (tsutae) utae (utae) zenryoku de ‘hitori ja nai’ to todoke tai hibike (hibike) tsutae (tsutae) utae (utae) soshite!! waraou?! kono sekai ni wa uta ga aru nan do demo tachiagareru sa chotto dake (Go) ki ta michi o (Go) mi te goran? konnanimo kagayai te iru tsumiage ta (Go) monogatari (Go) uso wa nani mo nai ‘itsuka mirai ni hito wa tsunagareru?’ daiji na (Fly) tomo kara (Fly) moratta kotoba zettai (zettai)　yume (yume) tsumugu kara hibike (hibike) tsutae (tsutae) utae (utae) zenkai de ai no banka yo todoroi te hibike (hibike) tsutae (tsutae) utae (utae) soshite !! yūki mo nanimokamo o zenbu tabaneyou (Balwisyall nescell gungnir tron) kimi to watashi, minna, minna ayumikitta, ashiato ni, donna hana ga saku no ka nā nai te, warai, umareochi ta, namida, nami da, kitto kirei na niji no hana ni natte saki utau? ! hibike (hibike) tsutae (tsutae) utae (utae) zenryoku de ‘hitori ja nai’ to todoke tai hibike (hibike ) tsutae (tsutae) utae (utae) soshite!! mata au sono hi made egao no ‘sayonara’ da! zettai ni zettai ni!! |-|English = (Ye-e-Ye-e Ha-a Kort gungnir messa baggy) (Ye-e-Ye-e Ha-a Kort gungnir messa brossy…Gungnir) Crossing a hundred million years of history Respond to my (go) my heart (go) inquiry These feelings of mine, hotter than any future Send them flying (go) with lightning of steel (go) my Gungnir The fastest and shortest, in a straight line The shining (fly) morning sun (fly) I wish to see together with you (together with you) now (now) let's look up Resound (resound) tell (tell) sing (sing) I want to tell you "You're not alone" at full power Resound (resound) tell (tell) sing (sing) And so! Let us laugh! In this world, there is song I will stand up no matter how many times Just a little (go) won't you look at (go) the path we have come? It is shining this much The story (go) we piled up (go), there are no lies "One day in the future, people will connect" From my important (fly) friends (fly) The words I received will definitely (definitely) spin (spin) dreams Resound (resound) tell (tell) sing (sing) Roar the elegy of love at full throttle Resound (resound) tell (tell) sing (sing) And so! Let's bundle up courage and everything (Balwisyall nescal Gungnir tron) You and me, everyone, everyone What kind of flower will bloom in the footsteps of where we walked from? Crying, laughing, tears being born and falling, falling They will surely become beautiful rainbow flowers, and bloom singing! Resound (resound) tell (tell) sing (sing) I want to tell you "You're not alone" at full power Resound (resound) tell (tell) sing (sing) And so! Until the day we meet again, a smiling "farewell"! Definitely...Definitely Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music